<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644498">The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars were Brian's safe place. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were Brian's safe place. </p>
<p>In the everlasting darkness of space, with only the stars and planets to act as a guide, the beauty was tremendous, and the possibilities were infinite. There were mysteries and imperfections and millions of undiscovered places. </p>
<p>Beyond Earth and in the stars, nothing mattered, and nobody could bother Brian with their anger or frustration or disappointment. In the stars, the only things that were worth attention were those glinting lights, like diamonds in the darlkness. </p>
<p>Throughout the day, John and Roger had sat with him and listened to Brian as he rambled on about the stars, a rockstar who wanted to be an astronomer, too caught up in the stars to notice that his feet were off the ground. But now that the night had truly and well fallen, Brian was alone, and the silence allowed him to count the countless stars. </p>
<p>Brian could feel the cold wind on his face and the goosebumps as they pricked at his arms. He could feel himself smile at the sight of his beloved stars, his safety net and beloved reminders that life was beautiful, he just needed that extra push to realize it. </p>
<p>Warm arms slipped around his neck, and Brian leaned back against Freddie's chest, grateful for the new warmth. Freddie's lips pressed up against Brian's head.</p>
<p>They sat in content silence, staring up at the stars that looked right back at them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>